I Found You
by asyouwishmilady
Summary: Emma and Killian have vanquished their last villain, and now it's time to live their normal lives. Post series finale. This is my first OUaT fic and I would love some feedback :). This a multi-chapter fic in Emma's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recently became obsessed with OUaT and I decided to write some fanfiction.**

**Hopefully it will help some of you deal with the hiatus that descended upon us like a cloud of evil magic.**

**P.S: I ship Grace and Henry and there's a lot in here.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I looked at Killian's sleeping face, and the rise and fall of his chest.

No more villains. No more monsters. No more worries.

Now it was just my kids, my husband, and me.

I had to get used to that.

We had vanquished the last threat in the universe when we bested Ursula; Belle had assured us of that.

Now I'm retired, and the most dangerous thing I can face is being pregnant again.

Wait...

I slipped out of bed, silently, and tip-toed to the bathroom.

I had some pregnancy tests somewhere...

I rifled through the medicine cabinet in a frenzy, and opened and closed a billion drawers until I found them in the bottom drawer.

I ripped open the box, did the test, and waited.

My mind wandered, thinking about what our child could be like.

Maybe a boy? Killian could teach him how to sail, and he'd no doubt woo all the girls.

The thought was soothing. A little mini-me of Killian. That would be too cute!

Or another sweet little girl. My daughter, Rose, would love a playmate...

I saw a flash of pink out of the corner of my eye.

I'm pregnant.

* * *

"Mom... stop!" Henry groaned as I combed his hair and straightened his tie. I just wanted to help him look his best! If he had it his way, he'd be wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"It's prom night! You need to look your best for Grace!" I insisted.

"Henwy!" three-year-old Rose squealed at the sight of her big brother all dressed up. She had learned how to pronounce "r"'s, but had yet to abandon her name for Henry she'd used since she could talk. She hopped down the stairs and over to us in the living room.

She had previously been in her room at a tea party with Killian.

"Hi Rose!" Henry picked her up, looking for any excuse to avoid my preening.

"Pretty flower..." she said, playing with his corsage. It may be her poor pronunciation, but she was starting to adopt her beloved father's accent.

"Hello, love." A familiar voice whispered into my ear. Killian never grew out of his soft footsteps that came in handy when sneaking around enemy ships.

One of the best things about being retired is that your true love is never held captive or cursed, and you can just enjoy them being with you.

I can't even explain what it's like to know he loves me.

"Hello yourself." I smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss. I wanted a little more than that, but there are children present...

"How was the tea party?"

"Lovely. Mr. Snuffles is quite the chef."

"Was it imaginary scones with imaginary jimmies or imaginary chocolate cakes?"

"The former."

"My favorite!"

Rose had routine tea parties which were considered A-list events. Stars such as Sugar Pie, Bear, and Cat were invited. And of course, Emma and Killian Jones. But you knew it was a real party when Grace showed up. Rose _adored _Grace.

Whenever Grace came over to hang out with Henry, she always put aside a little time to play with Rose. Once, she even bought real scones! Mr. Snuffles _is _an exquisite chef, but even he can't beat Granny.

By then Rose had spotted a second corsage lying on the coffee table.

"Flower!" she said with delight.

She squirmed out of Henry's arms, trying to reach it.

"No! Rose, that's not for you." I explained, taking her from Henry.

"It's Grace's." Henry said, jumping at the chance to talk about his true love.

Yes, true love. They found out when Ursula encased Henry in an orb of water, shortly after he and Grace started dating. When Henry died from drowning, the orb burst. Grace kissed him intending to use CPR, but was shocked when she saved him with True Love's Kiss. They were probably the youngest ever to find True Love, at only 15.

"Grace!" Rose grinned.

"Are you tired of us, now?" Killian asked his daughter teasingly.

"No. You buy me princess dresses." She replied.

"She's not wrong." I said, giggling. Killian loved spoiling her with dresses in every shade known to man. So much, in fact, that they scheduled routine fittings with the fairy godmother. She insists that blue compliments Rose's dark hair and sea blue eyes, but Rose prefers pink. I once made a joke that they sounded like the fairies from Sleeping Beauty (Make it blue! Make it pink!), earning blank stares from Killian and the godmother.

There was a knock at the door that made everybody freeze.

"Grace!" Rose yelled with excitement.

"It's Mary-Margaret!"

"And David!"

Two voices rang out.

"It's open!" I called.

"Gramma! Granpa!" Rose shrieked happily as they walked in.

Their five-year-old, Neal, ran forward and hugged my knees with shocking force.

"Hi Emma!" He said, gazing adoringly up at me.

It was eerie how much he looked like my mom.

He had the same jet-black hair, green eyes, and heart-shaped face. The only thing he inherited from David was his battle skills and his defiance.

Izzie, on the other hand, was the spitting image of her father. Piercing blue eyes and gold hair, that was surprisingly thick considering she's only two.

"What're you doing here?" I wasn't expecting to see my parents.

"Dropping off the kids. You said you'd watch them, remember? We're going out to that trendy new bistro, 'Just Right'." Mary replied.

"Like in 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'?"

"Yeah. Suzy Goldilocks just opened it up. All the Yelp reviews were great, except one by 'Papabear1746'." David chuckled.

"You don't want to go there." Henry said.

"Why not? It seems fine." Mary asked.

"Tonight's prom night." He gestured to his tux and corsage (aka his "monkey suit").

"So?"

"All the couples are going out. Trust me, watching Ava Zimmerman and Dean Wolf make out is very unappetizing."

Dean was the juvenile delinquent at the school, according to Henry. Apparently, he pulled the fire alarm so many times, the school ignored the alarms altogether. One day, the science lab was actually on fire, and it burned down the entire west wing of the school, taking with it five sheep that they were using for a science experiment.

"I'll take your word for it." David nodded.

"Since you're here, do you want to stay for dinner? I'm making ravioli..." I said in a sing songy voice.

Mary and David exchanged a quick glance.

"I don't see why not." David said. "We didn't want to leave the kids anyways." He kissed a sleepy Izzie on the forehead and set her down on the living room window seat. She pressed her forehead to the glass, watching the calming ocean sway back and forth.

"Okay, great! But can somebody get Neal off of me?"

"Neal!" Mary chided.

"Sorry Emma." Neal gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine. Do you want a snack?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Okay, let's go!" I led him and my mom into our kitchen.

As soon as we got in, he scaled a stool at the island like a monkey, and sat patiently, kicking his legs under the counter.

The kitchen was one of the reasons I wanted to buy the house. It's ten times bigger than my mom's, and it has gleaming marble counter tops, a huge island, and navy blue cabinets. The rest of the house is great, too. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a view of the sea. We have yet to fill up all four bedrooms. One is Rose's, one belongs to Killian and me, and another will soon be home to a new baby.

Yes, I am pregnant.

I know Rose and Killian would love to have another kid in the house, but I haven't told them yet.

I wanted the whole family to be there when I did, and now everyone's here, so why not tell them now?

But I've got to finish dinner first.

I was planning on announcing it at a family party sometime in Summer, but now everybody's here, so why not?

Oh, right. Neal wants a snack.

I walked into our pantry and scanned it for stuff that little kids like.

"How about... a nutella..." I grabbed a jar from the top shelf. "and peanut butter..." I grabbed another jar. "Sandwich!"

"Yeah!" Neal clapped his hands.

I quickly whipped it up and put it on a plastic IKEA plate.

No good china for little boys who like throwing things.

He shoveled it into his mouth before I had time to pour him a glass of milk!

"Do you need any help with dinner?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, can you help me get started on the squash? It's on the island next to the cheese." I said.

"Okay. Are you steaming it?"

"Blanching it, actually."

"Oooh fancy!"

I had recently taken up cooking and baking again. I couldn't order take-out _every_ night. Even if I did get a discount for being the savior.

There was a shrill 'ding' from my anchor-shaped baking timer.

"Oh! The tart shells! I forgot about those!"

I threw on my anchor-print oven mitts (do you get the theme here?) and got them out of the oven as quickly as I could.

My recipe said that even a few seconds of over-baking could ruin them.

But luckily they were golden and crack-free.

After taking them out of the muffin tin and letting them cool, I checked on the ravioli. As soon as I lifted up the pot's lid a wonderful aroma filled the kitchen. The sweet cheese and pancetta of the ravioli tempted me to spoon one out and have a little taste, but they weren't ready yet.

This was going to be the best dinner ever!

* * *

Grace arrived when I was halfway through adding the chocolate mousse to the tart shells.

She looked positively angelic in her dress. I had expected that it would be a cookie-cutter gown in blue or purple (you know the type; beaded bodice, flowy, florr-length bottom). But hers was absolutely stunning and unique.

It had a knee-length hem, and black beaded detailing on the shoulders and bodice. The rest was a delicate taupe lace over a semi-sheer under layer. It was thin enough that you could see her silhouette when the light hit her dress just right. She looked as if she'd stepped out of Paris in the 20's. Even her hair reflected the style. It was a simple bun with a few gold tendrils hanging down.

Henry looked at her like she was an angel.

Rose stood in front of her, mouth agape.

"Grace is a princess." She whispered to me.

And then, to her, she said "Your dress is beautiful."

"Awww! Thank you, Rosie. My dad made it for me."

"You look... wow." Was all Henry could say.

"You too." Grace smiled. She gave him a quick kiss, which made Henry blush.

I sighed. My first baby is all grown up now.

Time to tell everyone I'm about to have another one.

* * *

Dessert came way too soon. My heart was doing little flutters, and my chocolate raspberry tarts were doing nothing to calm it down.

"This is amazing, Emma." Grace remarked.

I thought it was a little heavy, but anything chocolate is a big hit with the kids.

"Thank you."

Okay. Calm down. Relax. Eat your dessert. Everybody loved dinner. Rose will love the baby Killian will love the baby.

What are you so afraid of?

I stood up shakily.

"I was planning on telling all of you this later, but we're together, so I thought I might as well share it with you now." I put on my best show business smile, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

I turned to my husband, who was looking up at me with a quizzical gaze.

"Killian, we're going to need to go shopping for a new nursery."

Rose, who had chocolate all over her face, looked confused.

"What?" She said through a mouthful of her second tart.

I knelt down to her level.

"You're going to be a big sister."

* * *

**A/N: Awww Captain Swan family cuteness :)**

**I hope you liked this as much as I liked writing it.**

**I'll probably add more chapters if I get a good reaction, so let me know what you think!**

**Please follow, favorite, review and all that jazz.**

**Keep calm and ship on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the great feedback! In this chapter, Emma and Killian go nursery shopping! This picks up where we left off with the dinner.**

* * *

"I'm gonna be a big sister!"

Rose clapped her hands.

"I can't wait!" She squealed.

"Will my sister take my princess dresses?"

She frowned.

"No, we'll get her new dresses." I assured her.

"Or it might be a boy," Mary Margaret added.

"We'll love it either way." Killian said.

"I want a girl, daddy."

Rose whined.

He lifted her up into his lap.

"What's wrong with boys, love?"

She thought for a bit.

"Nothing. But boys don't play dress up."

"Well, you've forced me into it many times."

She giggled.

"Is everybody done with their plates?" I asked, changing the subject back to dinner.

There were a few muttered "yes"'s, but Neal shrieked "No!"

"But your plate is empty." Killian gestured to it with his bad hand.

He didn't wear his hook anymore, because it was a safety hazard around all these children.

"It's not empty." Neal insisted. It had a few smudges of chocolate here and there, but the tart was gone.

"Look!" He licked his plate clean, until there was no chocolate left and it sparkled with spit.

"Neal! That's very rude." His mother scolded.

"It's fine, mom. He's a kid, what do you expect?" I said. Rose had done the same, but I didn't call her out on it.

"Do you need any help with dishes?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I do. Gather up the dessert plates and meet me in the kitchen."

There were already plates stacked to the moon by the sink.

I had only rinsed off two plates when my mom came in.

"I'm so proud of you, Emma." She said in a low voice.

"Thanks." I didn't really know what she meant.

"You've got such a wonderful family started." She looked like she was tearing up.

"You and Killian are so sweet with Rose, and Henry is such a strong young man now... This is all I ever wanted for you. You don't need to be a princess, you don't need to be adored by a kingdom. All you need is them. And now you've got another baby on the way. My little girl is all grown up."

A tear escaped one of her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away.

"We're all together now, mom. That's all that matters to me. That and the fact that there's no more curses and baby-snatching witches."

She gave a weak laugh.

"Yeah. That too."

* * *

"I was thinking we could do a yellow color scheme for the nursery, since it's neutral. And maybe with gray furniture?"

I said to Killian over breakfast at Granny's.

"No! Pink!" Rose insisted. "You're getting a girl!"

"We don't know what it is yet." I told her.

"Can't you pick?" Rose asked right before she devoured a mini-pancake saturated with syrup.

"No." I said. "The baby just starts growing inside you, and you don't know what it is."

She looked at me, eyes wide.

"It's inside you?"

She pressed her ear to my belly, which had only developed a slight bulge in the four months that I had been pregnant.

"I can hear it!" She screamed, smiling.

"She says she's a girl."

"Nice try, Rosie. We're going shopping for a neutral colored nursery." I told her.

She pouted a little bit, but then busied herself with her sopping wet pancakes. Granny always made Rose's pancakes into star shapes.

"Anything for my little Rosie," she'd say while ruffling her hair.

At only three years old, Rose was the darling of Storybrook.

"Everybody ready?" I asked after I slurped up the rest of my hot chocolate.

Rose's mouth was too full to answer, but Killian nodded his head.

After we got Rose and Killian cleaned up (both had only been familiar with syrup for three years), we headed over to "The Littlest Duckling" to look for some nursery furnishings.

The whole store was gigantic, with towering ceilings and metal siding. It was also right by the docks. It was once a storage ware house, but when we took Aurora and Philip back to our world Aurora converted it into a store. There was nothing left for them in the enchanted forest after Ursula flooded the land.

As soon as we got in our family friend left the counter and crushed me in a huge hug.

"It's great to see you, Emma! How've you been?" Aurora smiled. She glanced toward my husband.

"Hook." Her smile faded a little.

"Aurora." He replied.

The tension between them was never resolved, even though he (literally) single-handedly saved Philip Junior from death by electrocution by eels.

"Great. You?"

"The same. The kids are doing well, Philip's happy with his new job." Aurora had three kids, one right after the other. Their oldest is just a little older than Neal.

"His new job?" I asked.

"Yeah, he works at the stables and gives kids riding lessons."

"Oh, that must be great for him."

"Yeah, and it brings in a little extra money."

"Rosie!" A voice from behind the counter screeched.

"Briar!" Rose yelled back.

Both ran forward to greet each other with hugs.

Briar was Aurora's youngest, and the closest to Rose's age. The two had become friends as soon as they discovered they both had an affinity for stylish dresses.

"I love your dress!" Briar said.

"Thank you." Rose replied, like I had taught her.

She was wearing her favorite dress, with a big blush skirt and bodice and hot pink bows.

"I like yours too." Rose said.

Briar's was the opposite. It had a baby blue bodice and skirt with purple flowers on the bottom.

"Want to go play with the new toys?" Briar asked.

"Yeah!" Rose yelled.

"Rose, sweetie, use your inside voice!" I told her, neglecting to use my inside voice.

"So, what brings you here?" Aurora asked.

"We actually have another baby on the way."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She gushed.

"Are you looking for anything gender specific?"

"We want to be surprised..."

"When we find out it's a dashing young man." Killian cut me off.

I slapped his shoulder.

"We're looking for neutral tones, like yellow, gray, or pale blue."

"Okay, great! I just got a shipment of neutral nursery items. Let me show you a few."

"That sounds good."

She led us into the maze of rompers and diapers and baby toys.

"I've got this white crib..." She gestured to a very plain, standard crib.

"It's not that... Interesting." I said.

"How interesting does it have to be? We won't be in there that much." Killian countered.

"You just like the price." I held up the tag, which read "$85".

"It'll give us more money to buy the young lad rounders equipment."

"It's baseball, Killian."

"You mean, rounders for cowards?"

"No, rounders for people that don't like getting hit with balls moving at 100 miles per hour."

He opened his mouth to speak, innuendo on the tip of his tongue.

"Okay, why don't we move on?" Aurora quickly suggested.

"Yes, that would be great."

She showed us a few more. One was apparently made from Japanese maple, so it was way out of our budget. Another came without a coat of paint, and the rest were too blue or too pink.

"This is one of my favorites..." Aurora said as we approached a gray crib.

"It's adjustable so it can fit up to a two year old, it's gender neutral, and it's got this cute little carving on the headboard." She gestured toward the headboard, which had a hedgehog, duckling, squirrel, and a raccoon on it.

"That's adorable! How much is it?"

I asked.

"This one is $135."

"That's a great price for something so well crafted." I said to Killian.

"I don't know..." He trailed off.

"Please!"

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you!"

"Okay, I'll have it shipped to your house as soon as possible."

Aurora smiled.

* * *

We ended up leaving the store with a can of yellow paint, the crib, a felted hedgehog mobile, a birch tree wall sticker, yellow sheets, a few rompers, a gray rocking chair with yellow upholstery, a few pillows, a gray beanbag, and a billion toys.

I crumpled up the receipt and threw it in the water so Killian couldn't see how much we spent.

Rose was happy with our choices, even though we didn't get anything pink.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than I originally intended. I hope you liked it, and please keep reviewing and favoriting and following :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't believe how great this fic is doing! Thanks for all the support :). You guys are amazing.**

**The Jones's go in for an ultra sound :0**

* * *

"You doing okay, love?" Killian's voice calmed my nerves. This was my sixth ultra sound in my life, so I knew the drill, but I was just worried about how the baby was doing.

I was laying on a stretcher, waiting for Dr. Frankenstein to perform the ultrasound.

"Yeah. I'm more worried about our little Penny than me, though."

"Penny? As in Penelope? As in a girl?" He arched a brow at me, in a way that made my insides turn into jelly.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but I don't think you'll be able to handle another princess." He grinned in his plastic hospital chair.

"Maybe you're the one who can't handle it." I grabbed him by his shirt's collar and pulled his face to mine. I wanted to have a real kiss, but Rose shrieked "Ew!" the minute our lips touched.

"Later, darling." He kissed my nose.

"Are you gonna have the baby now?" Rose asked innocently.

"No, sweetie, but we're going to see it." I told her.

"Woah..." Rose went back to combing her American Girl doll's hair.

God, those things cost a small fortune!

"Hello, Mrs. Jones..." Victor muttered as he walked in. He had gotten much more happy since he and Ruby got together, but still maintained his grumpy disposition at work.

"So, I understand that you're now into your second trimester?"

"Yes, I found out I was pregnant about two and a half months ago."

"You're a little late. Most people come in at three months, not four."

"We've been pretty busy."

Lies. I just generally don't like ultra sounds.

"Hmm... Conception date?"

Ummm? Who keeps track of that stuff?

"Mid-April, probably around the 17th..." I decided. Here I am, talking about my "personal" (!) life with Captain Hook, so that Frankenstein can tell me when my magical baby will be due.

"Your due date is around January 10th."

I nodded. That makes sense, I guess.

"Now, let's take a look at the little guy, shall we?" He asked as he hooked up the machine.

"Ready?" Killian shot me a warm smile that would make lesser women swoon.

I nodded and pulled up my t-shirt.

"There's no need for that." Victor told me, still fiddling with knobs on the monitor.

"What do you mean? This is an ultra sound, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but Blue lent the hospital a little something to make them easier..." He pulled a long, thin wand that looked like it was made out of glass from his coat.

"You're using magic?" I said uneasily. "Can you wield magic?"

"No, but it comes pre-loaded." He said. "It's set for looking into the womb only."

"Is it going to be... like... High definition?" I did NOT want to see the inside of my uterus. That certainly wouldn't help my morning sickness!

"It's a standard ultra sound but we use the wand instead of all the equipment." He replied.

"Okay."

He waved the wand in circles until it started to glow faintly.

As the light shone brighter, a white bean-shaped blob appeared on the monitor.

"There it is." Victor said, looking at the screen. "Everything looks good from here, but I'll have to save the picture and do a more in-depth look later."

He wrung his hands together.

"So now the fun part. Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"

"No." I said firmly before Killian had a chance to interject.

"I do!" Rose yelled from her chair.

"Can I find out?" She asked me.

I sighed. "As long as you don't tell us."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands and ran up to Victor.

He knelt down and whispered in her ear.

I checked her face for any signs of what the baby might be, but she inherited my poker face.

She simply shook the doctor's hand and skipped back to her chair, her ivory dress swaying as she moved.

On the drive home, Killian asked her about the baby, but she simply said, "You'll both love it."

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short, but I'll update soon.**

**Can I get another review, please? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter Killian and Emma (now 5 months pregnant) go for an aniversary dinner date, and Rose has to stay home with Grandma :(**

* * *

"Rose, eat your dinner." Our picky princess claimed that my grilled cheese was too burned to eat.

"No. It's burnt." She's now almost four, and her accent has solidified. As I suspected, it's British, and she pronounces "burnt" "buunt".

"It's not burnt, Rose."

"Yes it is! Look at it!"

Okay, it's slightly charred, but not burnt. Anyways, how was I supposed to control the stove burner when it flared?

"Looks like she's got your stubbornness, love." Killian laughed. I had forced him to dress up in a nice blue button-down and dress pants for our date.

"Make her eat her dinner, Killian." I told him.

"Why? It's burnt." He wrinkled up his nose.

I gave him my death glare, which I had perfected through raising Rose.

"What do you want me to do? Shove it down her throat?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Can't you use your pirate powers of persuasion?"

"I'm afraid that those only work in dire circumstances, darling."

I shot him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, which he answered with a shrug.

I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

"If you eat your dinner, I'll buy you a pony."

She rolled her eyes. "Granpa already used that one."

"I'll buy you two new dresses."

"I have a fitting tomorrow."

"A new toy?"

"Just got one yesterday."

Note to self: stop spoiling your daughter!

"Some people would kill for a bite of burnt bread, Rose. And here you are, refusing it."

"So you admit it's burnt?" Rose asked, with a saccharine sweet tone.

I buried my face in my hands.

"Ugh, I'll just make you a Nutella sandwich." I was done dealing with this.

"Thank you mommy!" Rose gave me a kiss on the cheek.

And suddenly, I was the world's best mom.

I walked into the kitchen, more slowly than I would have pre-pregnancy.

I was halfway to the pantry when someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Killian say.

The door opened with the faint tinkle of a bell Rose tied to the handle.

"Hello, Killian." Mary Margaret said merrily. "You're looking... dashing." She was probably taking in his "land without magic" date night attire.

"Thank you. I've grown rather fond of this land's clothing." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Gramma!" Rose's mary-janes clacked at a rapid pace to the front door, and I decided to follow her (a little more slowly).

"Hi, Rosie! You're so big!" Rose squealed as Mary picked her up and twirled her around.

By then I had joined everyone in the entryway.

"Hi Mom, thank you so much for baby sitting tonight." I said with more than a hint of gratitude in my voice.

Dinner with my dear daughter always involved ketchup, spilled drinks, crumpled napkins, 10+ bathroom breaks, tears, and eating raw butter that comes with complimentary bread.

"It's no problem, Emma," she assured me.

"Has Rose eaten dinner yet?" Mary asked.

"Umm... we had some problems with that." I said sheepishly.

"Mom can't make grilled cheese." Rose said solemnly.

"Well, I'd like to see you try to flip a half-cooked sandwich."

"Okay!" She said with glee and ran halfway to the kitchen.

"Slow down there, my princess." Killian scooped her up.

"You can test out your no doubt wonderful chef skills when you're a little older." He kissed her cheek.

This is why Killian's her favorite.

"Just make her a Nutella sandwich. Our emergency contacts are on the fridge, and her bed time is 7:30." I told my mother.

"Mummy Emma, taking care of business." Killian said with a chuckle. He turned to Rose and said, "We'll see you in the morning, love."

"Okay, daddy." She kissed her hand and pressed it to his cheek.

* * *

The second we walked into "Just Right", my eyes had to adjust. I could tell that this "Goldilocks" girl was really into the concept of mood lighting.

In the next second, a peppy girl in her early twenties sprang into my view.

Her words tumbled out in a jumbled string of syllables. "Hi guys wow you look nice can I get you a seat do you want to know our specials we've got soups and drinks and tons of other good stuff my name's Suzy by the way!"

She bounced on the balls of her feet, which made her tight gold ringlets spring up and down.

"We have reservations for 6:00, under the name 'Killian Jones'." I said while she took a break from talking.

"Killian Jones like the pirate? Wow he's a hunk oh my god is that him are you together I'm so sorry and are you the savior? Oh my god I'm an innocent restaurateur don't kill me I've got a boyfriend who loves me and he'll miss me if I'm gone! Well he's not exactly my boyfriend we had one date a month ago and he hasn't called me but we're really serious and I'll be missed!"

"Can you just show us our table?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Sure." She blew a bright pink bubble.

How did her gum not fall out when she was talking?

She ushered us to a table far from the entrance, in a private corner.

Killian pulled my chair out for me before he took a seat.

It was those simple gestures that let me know how much he cared. In the seven years I've known him, our love hasn't worn thin, and our spark is now a roaring bonfire.

There were already menus laid out, and two glasses. One had lemonade, and another was full of rum.

I took a sip.

"How did the restaurant know I've been craving lemonade?" I asked Killian, who was wearing a smirk.

"I might've called in a request along with our reservations..."

"You're amazing." I took another sip.

"Anything for our big five." He replied.

Five wonderful years of being married to a notorious pirate turned perfect gentleman. Five of the best years of my life.

A waitress who looked like she would rather stick forks in her eyes than talk to people walked into the spacious eating area.

She didn't share the same uniform as Suzy and another waitress that was milling around, and instead had a faded Arctic Monkeys t-shirt and a flannel over a skater skirt and polka dot tights.

She blew away a stray red curl. "My name's Merida, and I'll be your server tonight. Welcome to 'Just Right'. Where food is never too hot, nor too cold." She said in a thick Scottish accent.

"It's _or_! Not _nor_!" Suzy Goldilocks hissed from the waiting room.

"Shut yer gob, goldy!" She snapped.

She sighed and her gaze found its way to Dean and Ava, who were having a little too much fun at table two.

I noticed that her eyes were red from fresh tears.

She looked at the table longingly, zeroed in on Dean.

"Boys suck." She muttered under her breath.

Poor girl.

"We're ready to order." I said softly.

"Oh, yeah... No, I'm just here to bring the bread. Your meal has been pre-ordered."

I raised an eyebrow at Killian, who had suddenly become engrossed in his napkin.

Merida set the bread on the table and left without another word.

"What did you get me?" I asked.

"Chicken parmesan." He grinned.

"You know me too well."

He lifted his glass.

"To five more years."

I scoffed. "To forever."

* * *

Ten minutes, a basket of bread, and three hair jokes later, our food arrived.

Merida was juggling a steak salad, a plate of polenta and mushrooms, some sort of fish, and chicken parmesan, my favorite!

"Here ye go..." She carefully handed each of us our plates, and brought the others to Dean and Ava.

I watched her walk over to the couple, who were still attached by the mouth.

She waited patiently for one of them to come up for air, which took a good fifteen seconds. She handed them their plates, and got out of there like the devil was at her heels.

I almost dug into my plate, but I was interrupted by the clang of metal hitting the ground and a disgruntled "Watch where you're going ya bas!"

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." A soft, careful voice said.

I looked over to see a lanky boy with coffee-colored hair looking adoringly at Merida while she rattled off every swear word she could think of.

"I'm going to start working here, so I'll make sure I won't run into you again."

"You'd better. My name's Merida. Call me anything else and I'll gut ye like a fish."

"I'm Jaq. I used to be a mouse, in the enchanted forest. And you can call me anything but a 'bas'. Whatever that is."

"It's better you don't know." She gave him a small smile, which he returned without missing a beat.

I smiled, too.

Ah, young love.

"Reminds me of us." Killian said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I hadn't realized he was watching them, too.

"How so?" I asked before I took a bite of my dinner.

"When we met, your heart had been broken too many times to count. I was ready to love, but you weren't. I can tell that's what's happening with the waiter girl and the boy. Hopefully, they'll end up like us."

He placed his hand on mine, brushing against my wedding and engagement rings.

"That's the best fate there is." He kissed the top of my hand.

* * *

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters so far, what did all of you think? Let me know in the comments and thanks so much for reading :)**

**You are all fabulous unicorns.**

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just realized that I have not mentioned Henry much in the story, so if you're wondering where he is, he's either out with Grace ;) or at Regina's house.**

**In this chapter Emma gets a surprise for her birthday! (At 6 months pregnant. I had to do some math to figure that out!)**

**According to the wiki page she was born on the 22nd of October.**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Emma!" I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and Rose and Killian yelling and giggling in unison.

"Five more minutes..."

"Didn't you hear us?" Rose yelled.

"Happy birthday, Emma!" She and Killian screamed again. "We made chocolate chip pancakes!" Rose squealed.

"You're lucky you remembered the chocolate chips or I wouldn't gotten up." I groaned and pulled myself into a sitting position.

"I told him to put them in." Rose said proudly. She was still wearing her hello kitty pajamas which were stained with flour and juice. "I also made the orange juice."

"I can see that. Why don't you go get dressed?"

"Okay mommy." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and scampered off to her room.

Killian handed me a tray that contained a breakfast fit for a king. Or in this case, a princess.

The chocolate chip pancakes were piled high and topped off with a scoop of ice cream, with a moat of syrup encircling the plate.

"Is the orange juice safe to drink?" I asked, lifting my glass.

"As far as I know, no villain has poisoned it, and I helped Rose use the juicer to make it. So yes." He replied.

I took a sip and immediately regretted it. "Ugh! It's so sour! What did you put in it?"

"Just some oranges we had lying around and the oranges you got from the farmer's market yesterday." He said.

"I got _lemons_ from the farmer's market."

"Oops. Rose insisted they were oranges!"

"We need to get her eyes checked." I was about to stuff my face with pancakes when Rose burst in, wearing her yellow "princess dress".

"Have you started eating the pancakes yet?" Rose asked as she climbed onto my bed.

"Not yet, but they smell delicious." I said.

I took a huge bite. Instantly I felt as if I were hit in the face with the sweetness of melted chocolate and ice cream. I couldn't taste the actual pancakes, but I liked the chocolate and junk.

"Mmmm... Perfect." I told my family. They all grinned, Rose smiling the most.

"I'm so happy you like it!" She jumped up and down on the bed, jostling my breakfast.

Suddenly, time stood still. Rose was in mid-air, dark hair floating above her head like she was a mermaid.

My plate was levitating many feet above the bed, much higher than it was when it slipped.

I tried to look at Killian, but my eyes were glued to my plate and my daughter, and I realized that I couldn't even blink.

I was literally frozen. And then, Rose floated up, and my plate slowly tumbled down. It landed softly on my tray, with a light clink.

Rose landed on the bed with a thud.

"Rosie are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Yes."

"How long have you been doing that, love?" Killian asked, softly.

"Ever since I was small." She replied in a voice far too quiet to be hers.

"We need to see Gold." I said.

"Why? She has magic, so what?" Killian obviously didn't like the thought of seeing his ex-nemesis. (He seems to have a lot of those!)

"She might have some sort of magical sickness, or she could be cursed, or have some weird breed of magic." The whole thing gave me an eerie feeling.

"Am I magic, Mommy?" She asked. "You can't do that?"

"I can, sweetie, but I don't like it."

"Can Daddy do that?" She said hopefully.

I laughed. "No, baby. Maybe it's a Jones girls thing."

Rose giggled.

"Can you do some magic for me?" She said excitedly.

"I'm a little rusty. I haven't used magic since you were born."

I focused really hard, and squinted at my dishes. I felt a tingling, like my whole body was falling asleep.

And the next thing I knew, they were (hopefully) in the sink.

"Wow..." she said, awestruck. "Let me try again!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and began to rise to the ceiling, and when she got to the top, she climbed onto it, and walked around on all fours.

"Rose, get down!" I knew how easily I got tired after performing something simple, like levitating my glass to my hand. But she was climbing all over the place like a spider monkey. Who knows what'll happen when she pushes herself too far?

"But this is fun!" She called from the ceiling. She was now twirling around and ballroom dancing with an imaginary prince.

"Rose, come down this instant!"

"You can't make me!" Her face was turning red.

"Rose!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" She screeched.

All I remember seeing is a pulse of light, a thousand feathers flying, and the crack of all our furniture splitting in half.

* * *

I woke up in the emergency room with thirteen stitches in my head and a sleeping Rose in the chair next to me. She was holding my hand, and a few streaks of tears trailed down her face.

I nudged her awake. "Rosie... what happened?"

"I hurt you and Daddy." she almost sobbed.

"Shhh... Why did you do it?" I said groggily.

"I got angry and my magic shot all over the place."

"Where's Daddy?" I asked her.

"Over here, love." A tired voice said far to my left.

He looked much more battered than me, with bruises and cuts all over his face. His arm was in some sort of sling.

"Are you okay?" I asked urgently. I tried to get off the bed, but as soon as I did I felt nauseous and my head started pounding.

"I've been better." He gave me a smile that turned into a grimace. "Whale said we have 'magic sickness' from being exposed to that blast. You should try to relax."

I felt dread creeping up my spine.

"The baby. Will it be okay?" I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"Yes. Whale did some tests and said it'll be fine. Of course, that required an ultra sound, and now Rose isn't the only one who knows the gender of our baby." He grinned devilishly.

I sighed and with Rose's help I sat up.

Changing the subject I said, "We need to get you to Gold."

"I believe I heard my name, dearie." Gold suddenly appeared in a hospital chair across from my bed.

After I got over my initial shock, I said "You're still tracking people when they say your name?"

"Yes. But only when they truly need my help." He looked at Rosie. "Is this little one the source of your problems?"

"I can hear you." Rose said bluntly.

Gold looked taken aback.

"She's a very intelligent one." He paused for a moment. "How old is she?"

"Almost four."

"Intriguing. The average four-year-old has not yet developed such social skills. I understand she used magic today?"

"Non-stop. Usually even Regina or I get a little spent even after small things."

A smile spread across his craggy features.

"There's a legend about a child born of true love. We know most born of true love have the potential to be magic, but they say the conditions in which it's born influence the magical properties it possesses."

"Rose was born in Ursula's storm." I said, fearing what conclusion he would come to.

"She has magic that is very powerful, and _very_ dark. Elsa was the only other one I'd met like her." Gold said after a dramatic pause. "We call them storm-bringers."

"Look out the window." He said. "Was it raining this morning?"

I twisted as much as I could, and saw that rain drops were thundering against the window of the hospital.

"No," I replied.

"Watch this." He flicked his wrist, and a new unicorn toy appeared next to Rose.

She smiled and the sound of drumming rain faded away.

"Will she turn out dark like Regina or Ursula?" That's one fate I would never want for my daughter.

"Not necessarily. Let her know she's loved, but don't spoil her. Be kind and watch out for her, but don't smother her. And always encourage the magic. Don't shut it away. You saw what happened to Elsa." We all nodded. She had kept her magic cooped up from the world, and even asked Rumpelstiltskin to lock her away, but when she escaped she wreaked havoc all over Storybrook, just because she had never learned to control it.

"Elsa's nice. I like her dress." Rose added.

"Thank you. Do we owe you anything for your help?" Killian asked in a bitter tone.

"Just continue to bring her to me for magical 'check-ups', so to speak." And with that, Rumpelstiltskin was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter it's just a normal night in the Jones house :)**

* * *

After a horrible night at the hospital waiting for the magic sickness to wear off, we were allowed to go home.

I decided to limit Roses's magic-using to nine times a day.

She could use magic for three fun things, three chores, and three extra things.

She nearly instantly used up the three fun things. She created a new princess dress, a pony (which I instantly poofed to the stables), and a pillow case full of taffy, lollipops, Apollo bars, and other treats.

She used up two chores throughout the day, including making her bed and cleaning her room.

Surprisingly, she decided to save the three extra things.

By dinner, I was very impressed by how sweet she was being. It was probably her making up for making me spend my birthday at the hospital.

"Rosie, will you set the table? I asked as I heard Killian come through the door and set his coat down in the entryway.

It was not his leather pirate coat, but his new peacoat we bought the other day. He still wore all his pirate jewelry and his hook (now that Rose was older and we no longer had to keep the house baby-proofed), but he traded in his vest and leather for a more practical uniform of a flannel shirt and jeans.

I got up from the couch where I was binge-watching _Lost_ and greeted Killian with a kiss on the lips.

"Did you get the fried chicken?" I asked.

"Just as you requested, milady." He smiled and held up the plastic bag that dangled from his hook. He was still a little banged up, but his good arm was now un-slinged.

"I was watching Lost, and it's kind of funny how similar some of the characters look to some people we know."

He scoffed. "Like who?"

"Remember when we were trying to get that magic bean from the giant?" I asked him.

"You mean when you were so scared of your affections for me you chained me up?" He said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, then."

"Of course I do. You never forget your first, remember?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up! Anyways, the giant looks exactly like Hurley." I showed him where I had paused it on the tv.

"That's crazy. The giant is well, giant. It can't be the same person." Killian said.

"But what about Claire?" I fast forwarded until her face appeared on the screen.

"It's Belle! Look, they're identical!"

"Ridiculous. The crocodile's wife is a brunette. Claire looks pretty blond."

I just sighed.

"I set the table!" Rose skipped into the room, beaming.

"I didn't hear any drawers open or..." Oh, yeah. My daughter has magic.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" Killian asked.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Yep!" Rose floated up and walked on air back into the dining room.

"You're not eating, Rosie. You just devoured a pillow case full of junk."

Fog gathered at her ankles, but she blew out a deep breath and said, "Okay mommy."

Thunder rumbled but abruptly stopped.

"Killian, will you set out the food?"

"I was just about to."

Yeah right. Killian would forget to put on a shirt if I didn't tell him to. Not that I would mind, but it gets annoying having to pry other women off your husband. I literally need a sign that says "HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND" to take into town.

He dumped a styrofoam box of chicken onto a big plate in the center of the table, but didn't take out the other box in the bag.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Nothing..." He replied. "It's just a fresh box. Just in case."

"Let's eat!" He said, rubbing his hands together and changing the subject.

The chicken went very quickly. It was buttery and crispy, and not even that greasy. Granny had done it again.

"Rosie?" Killian said.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Come with me to the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay." She barely ever questioned her beloved father.

I sat with my eyes straight ahead, trying not to look into the kitchen.

I heard my family giggle like they did when I got breakfast in bed.

"Haaaappyyy Biiiirrrttthhhdaaayy toooo yoooouuu..."

Rose and Killian sang in *almost* perfect harmony.

"Haaaappyyy Biiiirrrttthhhdaaayy toooo yoooouuu..."

I buried my face in my hands, smiling so much it made my face hurt.

"Haaaappyyy Biiiirrrttthhhdaaayy deeeeaaar EEEEEEMMAAAAA!"

They yelled before they burst out laughing.

"Haaaappyyy Biiiirrrttthhhdaaayy toooo yoooouuu..."

They thrusted a chocolate cheesecake in front of me, with the words "Happy Birthday Emma" frosted on in yellow icing.

It also had two candles in the shape of "35" on it.

"I'm not thirty five!" I put my hands on my hips. "I'm twenty eight." I said, trying to keep a poker face.

Rose shook her head.

Killian simply said, "Sure you are, love. And I'm not a day over two hundred."

"Blow out the candles. I lit them myself." Rose said proudly.

"Them and me." Killian gestured to the singed collar of his shirt.

I blew them out. _I wish that my family will always be this perfect,_ I thought.

* * *

After devouring four slices of cheesecake, the three of us headed upstairs. I quickly changed into some old gray sweatpants and a blush-colored maternity t-shirt that had a useless pocket.

While Killian gave Rose a bath, I slipped into our new nursery and spread myself out on the floor.

I watched the light fixture we recently installed spin around. It looked like big white bubbles floating down from the ceiling.

I sat there, taking in the light, bright colors. I always came here to think, even after my pregnancy and after all my kids had moved away.

It had the best view of the ocean through gigantic bay windows. That combined with the yellow paint, unique light fixture and airy lightness made it soothing and the perfect place to clear my head.

"What're you thinking about, love?" A shadow came over my vision.

"Just how much our daughter is going to love this room." I said to my husband.

I sat up carefully.

He walked over and sat down with me.

"You're such a wonderful mother," He said before he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, his stubble brushing against my face.

"I'm doing my best." I felt my face grow warm.

"Well, you're phenomenal, Emma. And because you're the perfect mother and wife, I wanted to give you this."

He pulled a blue box from his pocket.

"I asked your mother where to find a piece of jewelry as exquisite as you, and she replied 'Tiffany's'."

He opened the box.

"So, I got you this."

My hand flew up to my mouth, and I gasped. It was a beautiful silver necklace, with a dainty little heart. It was engraved "E+K".

I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

I simply touched it in awe, with tears in my eyes.

"You better like it, it was bloody expensive!"

I nodded. "I love it!"

"Thank you, Killian." I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that, enjoying being close to each other and watching the ocean.

* * *

When I woke up, I hadn't moved, and neither had he.

Rose was hovering over us and she said, "I made breakfast!" just as the smoke alarm and the sprinklers went off .

* * *

**A/N: Future husband, if you're out there: BE KILLIAN JONES!  
**

**Okay. That's all.**

**But seriously though, when I write about him, I just imagine what I look for in the perfect husband.**

**Keep calm and ship on! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for all your positive reviews and follows and favorites!**

**You're honestly the best consistent readers I've had since I joined this website.**

**In this chapter Emma meets her parents for brunch at 7 months pregnant.**

* * *

"Why can't you sit still?" My mother grunted as she strapped her fidgety kids down in their high chairs.

Granny's was busy even though it was a little late for breakfast and a little early for lunch. All the happy couples were out and about on this chilly fall morning.

Us Charmings decided to get together for a little brunch, and we had picked the table closest to the entrance. Aurora and Philip and their little angels were sitting calmly and sipping tea and chocolate milk. Victor snatched up a coffee and scone that Ruby had ready for him before he got in, and grabbed a quick kiss before rushing to the hospital. Regina was insisting that Roland should use table manners as he tore into his donut with animal-like hostility, but Robin and their daughter Posie just giggled. And was that Smee and Tink sharing a booth? The rest of the people looked like they were on a tight schedule, running in, rapidly barking orders for Thanksgiving at Granny, and running out. So instead of the usual hum of serene conversation backed by a chorus of "Yum" and forks scraping on plates, it was people yelling to be heard over "Can you make a vegan turkey!?" and "Are the cakes Thanksgiving themed!?".

Trying to take her attention away from her unruly children, I said "Mom, how is your new class?"

She was still Storybrook's favorite teacher.

"They're wonderful." She said. "One of them brought me flowers on the first day of school! All of them are very sweet and intelligent. Especially Roland."

Roland may not eat like one, but he's a true gentleman. He reminds me of how Henry was when he was his age.

"That's great! Are you guys doing anything while you have time off in Thanksgiving break?"

"N-" David started.

"Yes!" My mom finished. "I want to go on a vacation."

"We don't have the money." My dad said firmly.

"Where were you thinking of going?" I asked.

"Disneyland! Where else?" My mom beamed.

Rosie tugged at my sleeve. "What's that?"

"I've never told you what Disneyland is?"

She shook her head. "No."

"It's a place where you go to meet princesses and go on fun rides, and eat yummy stuff, and wear princess dresses, and buy toys." I told her.

She looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears.

"So why haven't we gone there?"

"Because you have to fly on a plane to get there."

She looked really confused. "That's one more reason to go!"

"But planes cost money." I explained.

"Okay."

A bag of cash landed in my house fries and omelet.

* * *

Long story short, we decided to go to Disneyland.

Don't worry, I asked Rose where she got the money, and she said she created it; she didn't steal it from a bank.

At the same time a week later, we were on our plane on the way to the happiest place on Earth.

"I'm hungryyyyy!" Rose whined from seat that was adjacent to mine.

"Rosie, you just ate!" I replied. Not even thirty minutes into our flight and my darling daughter was already annoying me out of my skull.

"The snack-serving lady will come round soon, love." Killian said sweetly from his chair next to her. One of the perks of flying first class was that we got leather recliners instead of standard seats. You didn't have to share with a stranger, and they had bonus features like massages, heated seats, cup holders, and you could adjust how much you want to recline.

I adjusted my seat and switched the massage setting to "lumbar/knead". My back was always a wreck whenever I was pregnant.

"Hi, there! My name's Katie." I heard a cheerful flight attendant say. "Do you need anything?"

At first I thought she was speaking to my daughter, (because of her condescending tone and Rose just said she wanted food), but when I turned around, I discovered she was talking to my husband!

She had a fake smile, fake blond hair, fake eyelashes, a fake tan, and (most likely) fake boobs.

"No, I'm good." He assured her firmly.

"You sure? I can get you anything..." She leaned in close to him, like she was a fishing lure and she was trying to get him to bite.

"I strongly suggest that you leave this instant." He said in his tough, pirate-y voice.

"But you see, I'm a bad girl. I don't like following the rules." She said in a seductive, hushed voice.

"I have a wife who is a bail bonds person. Do you know what that means?" The fake blonde just sat there. Like a stick with a wig and plastic eyelashes on it. "She hunts people down and apprehends them for a living. And these are trained criminals. Think about how well she could deal with a wench like yourself."

Oops. Was that a fireball I accidentally shot at Katie? Oh, yeah... it was.

It just grazed the tips of her hair, before the flames licked their way up to her scalp. She screeched and yelled a long string of expletives (luckily Killian was covering Rose's ears), ran around in frantic circles, and flung herself into the bathroom.

I heard a sizzle, a contented sigh, and then another screech. "OH MY GOD I JUST DUNKED MY HEAD IN A TOILET!"

Her heels click-clacked in the massive bathroom to what must have been the mirror because she yelled "MY HAIR!".

_Shut up. It's not like your hair was any better before the fire nation attacked. _I giggled.

It was now a singed mop that was considerably shorter and browner than it was when I last checked.

Mary Margaret shot me an accusing glare from her seat in front of me. Neal was having a laughing fit in his furiously vibrating chair. Looks like I wasn't the only one who discovered the massage function.

This vacation just got off to a _wonderful _start.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I was wifi-less for a few days and wasn't able to get online.**

**For the past few chapters, I haven't gotten much feedback. This either means my writing is perfect (LOL yeah right), or it's so flawed you can't even begin to name everything wrong with it. Can I get a few reviews?**

**Summary: Disneyland adventure part 2/3**

* * *

I sighed as I sank deeper into the jet tub in our massive bathroom. That plane ride was like my version of _hell._

Even in first class I couldn't escape the symphony of whining children that seems to loom over _every single_ family outing I went on. And of course, I had to perform a memory charm on the flight attendant which was a huge pain in the backside.

It was worth it though, because it led up to all this.

We were staying in Aurora's castle, the crown jewel of Disneyland!

Very few people know that you can book a room in it, but Rose watched the trip planning video a million times and told us that she could get us a room there.

The bathroom was stunning, with mosaics of scenes from the movie, granite counter tops and a gigantic tub.

I put almost an entire bottle of bubbles in it, and let the hot water calm me down.

It was a hectic morning, mostly because Rose didn't like her travel clothes. I chose a selection of leggings and tank tops, and threw in a tutu, but didn't get any princess dresses. I thought we could buy some at the park, since that's one of the reasons why Rose wanted to go. She refused to leave the room in anything but a princess dress, so (not wanting the rides to get flooded), Killian said he'd pick one up with our breakfast.

"I'm back, my lovely girls." Killian shouted as he left the elevator.

"Daddy!" Rose abandoned her cartoons and rushed over to see him. I got out of the tub, threw on a robe, and went to see him, too.

The living room smelled divine, like croissants and coffee and donuts.

"I got our princess a new dress." He said, smiling. He pulled a glittery dress out of the bag he was holding with a flourish.

Rose squealed and clapped her hands. "It's Belle's dress! It's beautiful! I love it, Daddy."

He dropped the bag and scooped her up.

"Anything for my baby girl." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be so pretty today! All the princes will fancy me."

"Just tell them your daddy is a pirate." He turned to give me a kiss. "And that your mummy is a bail bonds person."

I giggled in a way that only he can make me.

"Why don't we get started on those pancakes?" I suggested. "I'll get dressed and join you guys in a second."

I picked a red sundress out of my walk-in closet and quickly put it on.

The only reason why I bought it was because Killian said it reminded him of our dance in the Enchanted Forest.

When I walked back to the breakfast nook, my family had already begun eating the Mickey-Mouse shaped donuts and croissants.

Rose and Killian were covered in powdered sugar, and they were both laughing like crazy.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I was gone for one minute! What happened to you two?"

"The donuts exploded..." Rose stopped laughing.

"If you didn't save me some coffee and donuts you'd be halfway to Timbuktu by now." I picked one out of the box as they all started laughing again.

* * *

Watching Rose's face light up as she met Belle was one of the best moments of my life.

We were calmly waiting in line for Peter Pan's Flight when I heard "It's BELLE! Mummy, it's Belle!"

Rose ducked under the silver chain that marked the line and took off in a mad dash to see the princess.

"Rose! Oh, crap." I muttered under my breath.

I stumbled over the chain and ran/waddled after her, Killian close behind.

It looked like 'Belle' was in a hurry, so Rose had to tug on her dress multiple times to get her attention.

I got there just in time to see them introduce each other.

Belle smiled warmly when she saw Rose, and said "Hello, princess. What's your name?"

She stared at the girl, starry-eyed.

"Rosie, introduce yourself." I told her.

"I'm princess Rose of the Enchanted Forest." She curtsied like Snow taught her.

"Wow! You're the most beautiful princess I've ever seen!"

"She gets it from me." Killian said proudly. He wasn't joking.

She giggled and knelt down to her level. "I love your dress, by the way."

"I got it because I want to look like you." Rose said shyly.

"Don't look like me, look like you. You're much more beautiful than me."

My daughter grinned. "Can I get a picture with you?"

"Only if I can get a picture with _you._" She pulled an iphone from a hidden pocket in her dress, and snapped a quick selfie.

I got out my phone and took a picture of the girls hugging, Rose still looking at Belle adoringly. I still keep it in my wallet now, even though she's grown up and she's got her _own_ kids.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy since school started. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and reading regularly.**

**This will be a super short, drabble-y chapter. **

******Summary: Part 3/3 of the Jones adventure in Disneyland.**

* * *

Rose was completely wiped out after a day of junk food, rides, and princess meet and greets.

Her cheek was pressed up against Killian's cerulean polo shirt, her dark curls strewn all about in an adorable mess. Her eyes were shut, but every once in a while they'd flutter open. Killian was there to lull her back into that sweet balance between dreams and reality every time.

I smiled, catching my husband's eye.

"So, these 'fireworks'" He said suspiciously. "Just what are they, exactly?"

I rolled my eyes, although he probably couldn't see it in the dark. Main street was barely illuminated, the only light coming from the dimmed street lamps. It was packed with people, but we reserved a spot at a little cafe to watch the final show.

"Just shut up and watch." I shoveled a large spoonful of my rapidly melting rocky road ice cream into my mouth.

The lights shut off all at once, and whimsical music trilled to life.

Rose snapped out of her daze, and said excitedly, "Is it time? Are the fireworks starting?"

I held a finger to my lip, and she nodded.

The show began slowly, with little pink jets of light shooting up and bursting into pretty stars and sparks. There was a small pop that you could barely hear over the music.

The air started to smell smoky and sweet, like campfires. Then the song intensified, and bright red beacons rocketed into the stars, exploding with deafening cracks. A whole fleet burst at once, in all the colors of the rainbow. It painted the night sky in green, gold, yellow, blue, and purple.

After a few minutes, I wondered how my family was handling their first fireworks. I looked over to them.

Rose's face was bright and smiling, her ivory skin shining with the light of a thousand fire crackers. She had a huge grin, that was so wide it looked like it hurt.

At first, it looked like Killian was scrutinizing them, and trying to figure out how they worked. Then he gave in, and watched with open-mouthed awe.

I mirrored Rose's face and enjoyed the rest of the show.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the shortness!**

**I am working on another fic called "A Dame He'd Kill For", a noir cs AU, if you're interested. :)**

**Also, I am now taking requests for AUs or canon divergence fics, and I would love to write some for you guys! It can be any OUaT ship, but I focus on cs. I would like to stick to a T rating or less, so no ~saucy~ requests please. You can PM me or review on either of my OUaT fics if you have ideas.**

***Insert witty closing here***


End file.
